


A difference

by Void_Home



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: What could we have been? Well, I guess we'll never know, Dunbar.





	A difference

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in the depths of my doc folder

that’s the DIFFERENCE between YOU & ME

         you  _ HOLD _ a weapon

                                      i  _ AM _ a weapon

 

Tear through the enemy, Zweihander tearing construct in half or thirds or odd fractions that don’t exist until they’re made. He’s vicious, as he was designed to be. Efficient, too. The other warriors are ignored, left to fend as he brushes past, taking out a Krabs leg. Then the other as he slides under the thing. His body spun, dragging him around to end the startlingly short life of something else. Repeat until he’s the only thing standing, him and Ulrich. Of course Ulrich was standing.

-

He’d been the only one fighting after that, letting the others regroup and recover. Ensure Aelita was okay and would survive. She was the important one. Only she could do a reset once they lost Jeremie. Well, not lost, more retreated into hiding. XANA had nearly killed him, after all. In the back of his head, William wondered how Jeremie was. If he was alright. But that didn’t matter, only here and now did. And he had handled the last monster, the things laying around in pieces while he sucked in deep breaths and looked around. None were left.

Willam stands there for a few more minutes, breathing deeply and looking around the battlefield. Yumi is bent over Aelita, flickering beam in her ribs, but breathing. Odd is beside them both helping tend to Yumi, hands gentle against the skin that's bleeding and swollen. Aelita is fine, unharmed like always, propping Yumi up so Odd can help. Williaam's eyes flick around and he spots Ulrich standing opposite him, facing out to keep a lookout.

* * *

 

I catch a  _ brief _ reflection

               Of what you could and might have been

 

Ulrich watches as William bends to Yumi’s reclining form, crooked grin and requested item in hands. And oddly, Ulrich finds what he’s looking at is not quite what William is now. What he is now is a fighter, a warrior meant to defend. But as Ulrich watches William hum a chorus to something he doesn’t recall anymore, he can see that boy he’d been all those years ago. He can see the people they all were, and what they could’ve gone on to become if XANA hadn’t taken their future from them. A girl who loved music, leaning heavily against a boy who'd wanted to go into the film industry. Aelita's breathing deeply, dozed off against Odd who remains on edge, alert as can be. A woman who'd done her best to keep everyone together and stable having her fan returned by the most broken of them all. Yumi smiles tiredly at William, accepting the fan with one hand while the other stays over her ribs. William waits to see if she needs anything else before skittering back to stand beside Ulrich.

He finds that he isn’t too upset over the loss.  
  
  



End file.
